on rare occasions
by spookyhouse
Summary: It's a rare occasion whenever Murdoc decides to leave his inverted cross lying defenceless on the kitchen table. Murdoc/ 2D. Graphic.


It was a rare occasion whenever Murdoc decided to leave his inverted cross lying defenceless on the kitchen table.

Well actually this was the first occasion.

2D caught sight of the gleaming artifact and was immediately entranced by it. He slowly made his way across the kitchen looking back and forth, making sure the greasy old bassist was nowhere in sight. After five minutes or so of taking half steps and craning his slender neck to see if the putrid old sod was near, 2D got up the courage to reach over and grab the pendant.

Running his spidery fingers over the shiny piece of metal 2D got an idea. Once again surveying the area for signs of evil 2D pocketed the necklace and made way for his room.

It was a strange sight if anyone were to have witnessed it. 2D barrel rolled across the living room floor, then tiptoed across the car park, ever so sneakishly opening the door. He almost yelped when the door made a creaking noise, catching himself in the midst of a terrible mistake, 2D stealthily closed it without making another sound.

Once inside 2D triumphantly gave himself a gap toothed smile of approval and took the pendant from his jean pocket and admired it.

Bringing it up to his neck, he wondered what he would look like wearing it. He was never much of a fan of wearing crosses but an opportunity like this one didn't come everyday. 2D realised this despite his lack of brains. Gently untying the string that held the necklace together, 2D put the pendant around his neck and tied the string when he was convinced it was at the appropriate length. Standing in front of his mirror 2D smiled at himself.

He looked great. He felt great. In fact the cross only increased his outlandishly good looks. It was a match made in hell. 2D twirled around his room, admiring whenever the light would bounce and reflect off the golden cross. He cupped the cross in his hands and wished Murdoc would give him a necklace just like his. Although he knew that day would never occur, he decided to make most of the time that he had with Murdoc's cross.

He lay on his bed rubbing the cross between his thumb and index finger, quietly humming happily to himself. When his door suddenly flew open revealing a beyond pissed off Murdoc.

"YOU. YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING SOD. YOU TOOK MY CROSS! GIVE IT TO ME NOW OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN YOU PRICK." Murdoc was fuming with anger, and a throbbing headache induced by a late night of booze and whores.

2D looked like a deer caught in headlights. However still rubbing the cross for whatever reason that possessed him to do so. Murdoc noticed this, and stood staring at the blue haired man repeatedly rubbing the cross over and over.

It was hypnotising, Murdoc couldn't stop watching 2D's fingers stroking the heated metal. He felt his throat go dry and slowly took a step forward. "Why in Satan's name are you rubbing my cross like that faceache?"

"I dunno, it feels real good Muhdoc." 2D daringly swiped the pad of his thumb over the pendant once again. Murdoc couldn't believe 2D was touching his cross in such a sultry way. He also couldn't believe he was getting turned on by such a simple gesture.

2D noticed Murdoc's tenseness and stopped rubbing the cross.

"Why'd ya stop dullard?"

"Y-you dun seem awright wif me doin it Muhdoc. Your face is going a bit red. Are you feeling well?"

Murdoc daringly made his way to 2D's bed and jutted his hips forward in a commanding fashion.

"Do it again faceache."

"Wot?"

"RUB THE DAMN CROSS LIKE YEH WOS BEFORE IDIOT."

2D jumped at the command and began to swipe his long fingers over the cross, looking Murdoc straight in the mix matched eyes.

Murdoc could feel his arousal. He needed a bit more than 2D pawing over his prized pendant.

"Okay, now stick your tongue out dullard."

"L-like this?" 2D stuck his pink tongue out hesitantly.

"Mmmm. Kind of like tha'." Murdoc took his seat next to 2D and grabbed his face. Swiping his thumb across 2D's tongue, Murdoc slipped his hand into 2D's shirt and began to stroke at his chest.

"W-w-why are you doin' this Mudoc?" 2D squeaked at Murdoc's minstrations with a flushed face of confusion.

"Ya look so damn innocent with that cross in your prissy little fingers. So damn innocent and tempting. And you know it don't you?" Murdoc's abnormally long tongue began to lick it's way across 2D's pale neck, hooking its self onto the string of the necklace. "I-I didn't know I wos so innocent and tempting looking, I swear Muhdoc! Please d-don't do this to me!" 2D's flushed face was the most sexually enticing thing Murdoc had seen in the past 6 hours. He needed to see more, he needed to get off.

"No. You want this too you little faggot. The way you wos rubbin' my cross. You knew it would get me rrrriled up." Murdoc slapped 2D across the face, ensuring that 2D would remember who was in charge.

2D began to sob in fear.

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY POOF. YA WANT MY CROSS? PUT IT IN YOUR IDIOT MOUTH AND SUCK ON IT LIKE IT'S MY DICK."

2D shakily took the cross and inserted into his mouth. "Mmmm, that's it boy. Taste it."

2D slowly began to suck on the pendant. Feeling himself get hard, tears welled up in his eyes. Murdoc began rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Ahhh ah ah mmm yesssss. Sssuck on it 2D."

2D was mortified when Murdoc took his free hand and began to rub him through his trousers. "M-muds? Ah-ah!" 2D moaned when Murdoc turned so that their clothed arousals met.

"You like that mmm. I knew you wouldddd. Satan yesss."

2D mewled when Murdoc slipped his hand into his trousers and released his erection. Then releasing his own Murdoc made the heads of their members meet.

2D bucked at the overwhelming sensation, still sucking on the cross. Murdoc then grabbed both 2D's and his pricks and slid their tips across each other. Eliciting another lust filled whine from 2D's pink lips.

"M-Muds! AHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD!" 2D vigorously began roll his hips onto Murdoc's. When Murdoc stopped him 2D began to whine with need.

"M-muds? Um c-can you not.. stop?"

Murdoc began to convulse in cackled laughter when he saw how red 2D was. How completely subdued and idiotic he looked pleading for sex with a damn necklace bobbing in his throat.

"Oh buuuuut faceache that's exactly it! Yer gettin' no more from me until you learn yer lesson!"

2D gaped. "I'll learn 'm lesson Muhdoc! I will I tell you! P-please. Touch me again.."

Murdoc slowly leaned towards 2D, 2D believing that Murdoc was aiming for a kiss was sorely mistaken. Murdoc yanked his necklace from 2D's neck, causing the cross to tear at the skin of his missing teeth making him bleed.

"Ow! Mudoc that really well hur-"

Murdoc swiftly tied the necklace around 2D's erection and tugged at it. Eliciting a yelp from the singer. As Murdoc tugged at 2D over and over, 2D's pain ridden yelps became lust filled moans. The string holding Murdoc's pendant together began to cut through 2D's member causing droplets of blood to settle all over 2D's sheets.

2D was in the highest point of pain and pleasure. He no longer remembered why he had picked up that deceiving cross in the first place.

Feeling himself close he gasped at Murdoc, struggling between breaths to warn him.

"MUHDOC- I'M-I AH 'M GONNA CUM!"

Murdoc wickedly yanked the necklace upwards cackling incessantly as 2D yelled in his climax. Spraying seed in his own direction with the help of the damned necklace.

As soon as 2D was emptied out, Murdoc untied his precious necklace off of 2D's penis and placed it upon himself, satisfied.

Staring at the spent singer, covered in blood, cum and tears, Murdoc began to wank himself off.

His wicked cackled moans could be heard from the car-park.

It was a rare occasion whenever Murdoc would leave his necklace lying suspiciously on the kitchen table. Gleaming and entrancing empty headed singers.

Of course it wouldn't be the last time Murdoc would decide to leave it there.


End file.
